Child of Time: Family Ties
by HeirToKronos
Summary: This story is a coming of age story, based on the adventures of teen demigod Grayson Blake, and his friends, many of new faces, and even some old ones in this fanfic based in the Riodarnverse. Now enjoy this story, Book 1, where Grayson tries to find this real family, while truly making one along the way.


**Now take note, this is me posting rough copy of a book I may be hoping to write one day, of course will never happen, but a man can dream. Also for all those 2 maybe people that have been waiting for chapter 3 of Words of Love, it will be posted tonight.**

**But anyways enjoy this story based on the Percy Jackson universe. Here we have a child of a unknown god, maybe even Titan, of course when it comes to hints and overall just blatant references to the deity itself.**

**Anyways, Grayson Blake, a young teenager who had just learned about his unknown parentage, along with his little sisters, has been forced to run from home, and to make his way to a place where people like him can be safe.**

**This story will be set throughout the world, including places like Camp Half-Blood and maybe soon, Camp Jupiter.**

**Please and enjoy, disclaimer all original characters belong to me, but all characters seen from Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riodarn, in which I in no way claim any of his characters, nor the aspects of Greek mythology as my own, enjoy.**

Chapter 1- I Find Out I'm Not Human

It was dark and lightless when i opened my eyes, I couldn't remember what had just happened or where exactly I was, it seemed to be a weird infirmary, although surroundings aside, I seem to remember one thing, looking down there it was, my name carved into a stone which stood at the edge of my infirmary bed, Grayson. And then it all came rushing back,the last few chaotic days I've had, but that aside, let's go back to what happened before that, by about 2 days.

Memories….

2 days earlier…

May 2nd 2015

It all started when I was playing dodgeball in the gym period of my usual school day. Do me a favour, look around the corridor of the school, in front of you, through the halls, you see that tall 14 year old kid, with the raven black hair, wearing the purple sport shorts and a black Three Days Grace t-shirt. That was me, Grayson Blake. So let's talk about me, nothing quite special, I got kinda medium length hair that went down almost to my ear, I was kind of a pale kid even though I was constantly outside, along with violet eyes, which have been called beautiful and also weird, and I mean my bodies physical state is pretty good, so you know I'm nothing special. I went to a high school in NY city called Goode High. Now Goode was that kind of school where everyone being happy and quote on quote "Goode" with awful banners covered in puns which the school teachers obviously found funny and kids with talents most dream of having, meanwhile I myself had like none, the only thing I was truly good at was gym class, pfft. It was my freshman year, which meant I was one of the newer kids to the school, obviously. My best friend Lucas, he is my age as well, he's pretty average height, not too tall, not too short, he's got close cropped blonde hair, he really never let it grow out, he had pale but not too pale of a complexion, even having a little bit of a tan, along with striking blue eyes which matched his physique and practically sculpture like face. Yeah he is also wanted a lot at the annual Ladies Choice Dance, go figure. Anyways it was 1:21pm, middle of the day, and I was on my way through the halls as usual, towards my gym class when seemingly out of nowhere, as usual, Lucas came up beside me, keeping pace with me as he spoke, as we walked quickly through the halls.

"Did you hear about the new kid, I hear he's a total jerk." exclaimed Lucas, caught up on all that usual high school gossip.

I found this very interesting since it's almost the end of year, who would transfer that this point.

"Well if he is then this gym class will be lots of fun." I had replied half heartedly, truly not eager to start problems.

Lucas laughed somewhat cheerfully,and started to head towards the gym, I was beside him laughing along, though in reality I wasn't thinking as this as a good thing.

We all started playing dodgeball and the new kid was taking everyone out but Lucas, Myself and some other kid on my team, I think he was one of the football players, but anyways I found it weird how whenever the ball was thrown at the new kid it never went anywhere close to him, like he had some type of invisible shield, which really bothered me. But then I started to realize something, that as I focused more on the overly large name tag he wore,that his name tag said something very strange, an unusual word, Telikines, which is a word that I found familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. So disregarding all the basic strategy's of dodgeball, I quickly ran over to Lucas and spoke casually but carefully, quieter than I normally would.

"Look at that guy's name tag, it looks a little weird don't you think?"

Lucas stood there for a few moments trying to get a good look, somehow not ending up with a ball in the face. At that moment I remembered where I had seen the word, and what it meant from Greek History class, the Telikines were fierce semi-aquatic, if I remembered correctly, beings with that worked for Kronos, the Titan of Time. Then after a few more moments of focusing on the name, the boy, the word, I heard a voice, powerful yet oddly scratchy, pain ridden.

"Look through the mist my child."

And then seemingly out of nowhere something unbelievable happened, the kid standing before them started to slowly change and I don't mean like he just hit puberty kind of changed, I mean his body started to shift and change. Now what I was looking at was slightly humanoid, but it was covered in fur with a head that looked like a doberman and his hands were more claw like than fingers and he also, along with all the other weird features, had one huge tail flipper. Anyways well I was obsessing about that and the boy, er, creature, I kinda got hit with a dodgeball cause all that could be heard was people yelling

"YOU'RE OUT!"

so I tried my best to forget what I saw and just classified it as cafeteria food poisoning, which after a long gym shower, I had finally convinced myself of it.

It was 3:00pm, later in the day, end of school time, so I started walking home, this is when it got even weirder because walking home to the apartment, which was a usual endeavour, which I called home in the center of Manhattan, I got the strangest feeling something was watching me, following me, so I ducked into the alleyway right beside where I once stood and decided to see what would have passed by but whatever it was didn't pass, instead it had stopped right beside me. What I saw next was a terrifying beast, it had a lion's body, black bat wings, a scorpion's tail and giant horns. So I did the logical thing and started to run, but it chased on vigorously, and it was incredibly faster than I was, down the sidewalk, and as it and I ran, it was as no one else was seeing what was happening. I kept on running and eventually thrown myself into another alleyway to catch my breath, I may have been fit and all but I was only human, and then truly out of nowhere I felt a burning, prickling sensation at my side, so slowly I reached my hand down into my shorts pocket to find what was to be a silver, shining skull ring, one I had never seen before in my life but I still had inspected it and found that the skull part of the ring twisted. I twisted it cautiously and slowly, what happened next had surprised me, it grew, changing until it is turned into a 4 foot, glistening, sharpened blade...a sword.

I didn't really have time to inspect my brand new sword since I almost got killed but it was 4 feet long made of silver, and what I eventually learned to be made some type of bronze mixed with some type of steel in the middle, but anyways the second I got it out, the creature which had been coming after me since I left my school decided to make its move, it came directly at me, charging towards me viciously. I somehow ended up being fast enough to roll out of the way of the beast, its claws grazing my hoodie, leaving claw marks down the back, I had let out a small noise, signifying minimal pain.

"Looks like I'll need a new one."

I said somewhat jokingly, at that point trying to keep calm, I soon had backed up, knowing I couldn't fight the thing that was slowly stalking towards me, and then with it's very own perfect timing, it pounced. At that moment it seemed I had decided to do the stupidest thing in my life which I could come up with, I had jumped at it, sword in hand, yelling somewhat proudly, ready to die. Now what happened next amazed me, it and myself had stopped in mid air, almost seemingly frozen, before my sword had sliced through its hide, disintegrating the beast, it having then turned into a pile of golden fine dust.

"Well that was fun, I should try getting killed more often hm."

I had stood there, speaking to myself, looking down at the sword which I held tightly in my hand, gripping it like my life depended on it, which it may have very well. After inspecting the claw marks down the back of my hoodie, along with looking at the minimal wound from the creatures claws, I soon found out a way to put the sword back into what was once again a silver skull ring.

Now you may be thinking, oh wow, how were you so calm after that? Well easy answer, I was not calm whatsoever. Externally I may have looked decently average and calm, but how I felt and the rips in my hoodie said otherwise. Eventually having walked for a few more miles I reached the small 3 bedroom apartment I shared with my adopted father, Dr. Alexander Michaels and my younger sister, Anissa Blake. He had adopted us both when I was 9 and she was 1, from a adoption center down the street. So I had made my way up to the 5th floor, apartment number 24, I had taken out my key and unlocked the door with a click, walking inside I kicked my shoes off and had hastily ran to my room, closing the door I sat on the bed, laying back exhausted, luckily my father and sister were currently out at a meeting about my sister getting a few things to deal with a health problem of hers, I didn't truly feel like talking about what had just happened, not just yet. Without realizing it I was slowly drifting off, which had its good and bad, I needed rest, but sleep always came with unwanted dreams.

At first the dreaming had not begun, sleep was peaceful and then it all had set it. It started as what seemed to be myself, standing in a normal field, only then did the scene unfolding in front of me shift. The grass turned a sickly whitish grey, the sky burning a bright orange, covered in layers of black smog, white dead trees and aimless ghosts walking around aimlessly in front of me. I was in hell……. no not hell, the Underworld, as I thought it, the name seemed more proper, it was the Underworld, and I was standing in the middle of its ashen fields, alone yet I didn't feel alone, throughout the fields I could feel the tug of something familiar, powerful…. tempting and then nothing. Everything went blank until I had heard a simple word, uttered by the same voice I had heard earlier

"Awaken."

I had gasped and sat up with a stir, I had only been asleep for a few hours yet it seemed like days, I was drenched in sweat, the minor wound on my back had been for some reasoning stinging with an intense heat

"What is going on."

I had asked myself rhetorically of course, not expecting to get an answer of any sorts, so I was quite surprised, practically on the verge of a heart attack when my adopted father spoke up from where he stood beside my open bedroom door.

"What's going on is, our time has finally run out."

Even as I was shocked and frankly quite startled, I could hear the sincere amount of sadness ... and what seemed to be fear in his voice. At that point I was trying to move past the scared little boy inside of me, seeing the father figure I had looked up too, and still did, be so shaken at something I had no knowledge of. Yet I asked him to continue on.

"What do you mean out of time..?" I was messing around immensely with the ring on my finger.

He stood up as straight as he could, preparing to tell me things which at the time only seemed like plots for movies or even books.

"You and your sister, Grayson you both aren't ordinary… you're special, born to be something, someone that the real world isn't ready for." He paused for a few moments, fixing the glasses he wore, his pale skin tone making the dark glasses stand out.

"I can't really explain these things to you in ways that would make things easier on you…. But you and your sister are the children of a mortal and a god, or goddess. I don't know who they were or how it all truly works, but I've been preparing for this, preparing you since I took you in."

During the entire time he spoke, I listened, I listened like my life depended on it, because seemingly it did, but even then I could only think of one thing, one question.

"Prepare me for what..?"

As a teenager I still had that little bit of hope inside me that whatever my father was saying, was hopefully just some cruel joke which we could laugh over later, but sadly I was wrong.

"Prepare to leave, that attack on you earlier, was only the beginning." He explained.

It had taken me a moment to understand what he said, but it hit me, I looked into the floor where I left my hoodie, claw marks facing up which he could see, he had taken my silence as indication to continue speaking.

"I'm gonna pack you a bag, I made sure to know what to do when this time came, thanks to a colleague, Dr.Malcolm Chase. He has experience in this sort of thing, he's helped me contact someone able to help you to a safe place."

As he spoke of me leaving, it was as his whole world is falling apart before him, but then a realization hit me.

"What about Anissa? Is she coming with me?" I had exclaimed

Now such a huge bombshell being dropped on my life like that had me in utter shock the whole time my father spoke, I mean gods and goddesses? It just did not sound real, but he continued on speaking, seeing as I was in no mental shape to respond.

"When I adopted the two of you, I was approached by a man, really more of a teenager, about how the two of you are beyond special, and you know what, I believed it. The week I adopted the two of you, I saw some weird, abnormal things, storms and what seemed like a battle raging through Manhattan. Now for days I thought I was crazy because no one seen what I had, but not too soon after that, when you were 9, you pointed to what seemed to be a dog, it looked like one and then poof, it shimmered, revealing an animal that shouldn't be able to walk the streets without drawing attention."

It had taken me a few moments of thinking but I finally somehow was able to look back at the distant memory, nodding as he took in what he said, only then did he give me the final answer which I needed most.

"Your sister is still young enough to avoid detection, the way you had been as well up until this point, the creatures, they can smell you and will want to hunt you." As he spoke, he was packing things of mine into a travel bag which I had kept in my closet, he had been throwing in clothes, hygiene products and even picture frames with the few family pictures I had in my room, I couldn't exactly understand why he had just instantaneously started to pack up my things until I listened to what was going on outside, thunder and lightning crackling throughout the air, wind blowing wind chimes intensely.

"It looks like we will have to get you out of here sooner than I thought." He exclaimed worriedly, looking out of the room every now and then, checking on my little sister. Until that moment I had never seen my father so frightened, so on edge. I then stood up walking around the room with him, trying to keep pace as I asked multiple questions.

"Who is hunting me? Where do I go? What am I ?!" I asked each question frantically and I was honestly scared out of my wits, so with the answer I got, I prepared for what was going to be one of the hardest journeys of my life, if I even had one by the end of everything.

"Everything, trust no one or anything until you reach the camp, you will be safe." He picked up the duffel bag which was bulging with items, from articles of clothing to survival items to daily hygiene, turning with what was obviously a heavy bag, he handed it to me, at the time I didn't think much of it but I had held the bag in one hand with ease, looking at him desperately as I got my final answer, which changed everything I knew and wanted to believe.

"You my child are not ordinary, you have the blood of gods in your veins, and it's time for your life to change." The look he has in his eyes while he spoke was heartbreaking, and pure despair, it made everything feel heavy, especially as I made my way to my bedroom door, ready to make my trip to who knows where. After a few moments of taking in the look, the scent and the feel of the small apartment I had called home for countless years, the one place I belonged. I had walked over and enveloped my father, the man who had adopted me in a long, silent hug, only to then go over to the couch my sister was sitting on, I sat down beside her, I kept myself calm and collected as I put a brotherly arm around her, hugging her gently.

"Gosh I love you, I'll see you soon alright, I'm going out for a little while."

Being the small child which she was, the severity of the situation didn't hit her, she just smiled, hugged me back and said a little goodbye. So there I was, ready to leave my home because I was born something inhuman, born different. I stood up and started to walk towards the front of the apartment, only to stop dead in my tracks, it was 6:31pm, no one had been planning to come today, in response to the knock my father quietly and slowly walked to the door waving me away is what I thought he was doing and then I caught on, he was gesturing to the window, to the fire escape. So yes, I went out the fire escape, but I only made it half way down before I slipped, falling onto the pavement below, now did I not get hurt, I have no clue but I can tell you right now, I still don't know what or who was at the door but I do gladly know everything was alright because I stuck around for 10 minutes down in that alleyway, waiting for a commotion and none came. So I did what I had too, heaving my bag over my shoulder, I headed down the alley, starting to make my way to a place I could supposedly be safe and find out more about who I really am.


End file.
